Vampires Walk Among Us
by darknesssurroundsx
Summary: Better than the summary. Uhm, it's about a girl who goes to normal school, and she is a vampire, and makes two human friends, and her chemistry teacher and this other vampire are after her, secretly. copyright; ORIGINAL story, by me.
1. Prologue

(PROLOGUE)  
Chandler found herself pacing the livingroom of her two story house, as her parents  
sat calmy on the couch in front of her. **"I'm going to school...as in public school?"** Chandler was upset, after all, why would you want to be with a bunch of over-dramatic teenagers for eight hours a day? **"We think it's best for you, Chan, and Nevaeh agrees with us." **Jane said, trying to be as gentle as possible, since she knew Chandler would soon flip out and start screaming. **"Be reasonable, Jane, I'm sixty-seven, in a sixteen year olds body, this can't be good. I've been homeschool for over fifty years now, so why school now?!"** Chandler felt herself grow angrier as she sat down on the table to calm down a bit. Damien finally joined the conversation, "Sweetie, you be reasonable too, we think it's just best. You can't switch your name everytime you need to be schooled again, and with school you can have the same name." Damien flashed a smile to Chandler, but Chandler gave him an angry expression. **"Chan, we love you, that's why we're doing this to you."** At that moment, Nevaeh walked up and sat on Damien's lap. **"You said Nev agrees, but what does it matter? She's like...twelve!" **Chandler was growing more and more upset as the minutes passed, she just couldn't understand why now actually mattered. She didn't want to go through teenage years all over again. **"You start tomorrow, and you're a sophmore. I expect you to show up, get A's, and never be late. No detentions, and no trouble. If you get near a student that's bleeding, then run. If you are hungry, go hunting the night before. Those are the rules you shall follow. Oh, and always hide your mark, Chan."** Damien had his final word on the subject, and Chandler knew she couldn't argue anymore. **"You get to drive a car."** Jane added in, with a sweet smile. **"A mustang."** That smile turned into a grin, making Chandler smile bigger then ever.


	2. Chapter 1

(CHAPTER ONE.)

The first day of real school for Chandler, also known as the worst day of her life. She slowly entered the school, looking around at all the signs about clubs and activites. One big sign one the floor caught her attention. The sign read, **"Welcome to Hillard High! Home of the hounds."** Chandler laughed a bit as she read it.** "More like welcome to Hellard High."** She said softly, so most people couldn't here. **"Sadly, that's true."** A soft voice said from behind her. Chandler turned around to the source of the voice, looking at the girl. She looked innocent, with her innocent smile, and short brown hair. When you got to her body, the innocent look went away. This girl was wearing a mini skirt, and a halter top. Chandler smiled at her sweetly, then turned around, and walked away. She slowly walked around the school, trying to find the chemistry lab she needed to find, but it wasn't so easy. After searching for a long time, she went down the science hall, and found it. Room 66. Chandler sighed and walked in the room, taking a seat at the back table, farthest from the teacher. In front of her was a bunch of lab equipment that she feared she might touch, which would get her in trouble, so she turned towards the door, so she wasn't distracted. Just as she looked in the direction of the door, the semi-innocent girl from before walked in, slowly taking a seat next to Chandler. **"It's Hellard girl."** The girl said, softly. **"My name is really Chandler. Chandler Evans." **Chandler replied, in fear she might be called Hellard Girl forever. **"I'm Laney. It's short for Delancey. My mom was a hippie, she named my brother a weird name, too."** The girl said, smiling at Chandler.** "I'm Adelaide."** Another girl said, pulling up to their table, filling in the third seat. There was only one chair left available. The final bell rang, meaning that if anyone walked in, they were late. **"I'm Mrs. Crowe."** Said the teacher, but before she spoke anymore words, she was interupted by a boy walking in. The boy has long brown hair, which part of it was dangling in front of his gorgeous blue eyes. Chandler didn't seem interested in him, but every other girl was basically drooling at the sight of him.** "Sorry."** He said to the teacher. **"Your name is?"** She replied back to him. **"James Walker."** He smiled, then walked over to the table in which Adelaide, Chandler, and Laney were seated at, taking up their forth seat. His eyes were looking directly at Chandler, but she was looking towards the teacher, and was the only one doing so.


End file.
